A conventional battery module is disclosed in JP 2012-174693 A. This battery module has a cell unit including a plurality of battery cells arranged in a first direction as well as first and second end plates between which both sides of the cell unit in the first direction is sandwiched.
The first and second end plates and the cell unit are bound by a binding band extending in the first direction. The cell unit has an external terminal surface on which the terminals of the battery cells are located and to which an external terminal is connected.
In the above conventional battery module, the terminals of the battery cells are located on the external terminal surface of the cell unit. Therefore, due to interference with the terminals, the binding band cannot be placed on the external terminal surface. For this reason, when the external terminal is connected to the external terminal surface of the cell unit by means of such as fastening or welding, there arises a problem that the external terminal surface of the cell unit is deformed and that misalignment between the external terminal surface of the cell unit and the external terminal occurs.